Bittersweet
by RaethMyWorld
Summary: Lisanna has just returned from Edolas, but she's already despairing about the one person she loves that isn't her family - Natsu! COMPLETE


A/N: This is just a teeny-tiny something I came up with once I finished the Edolas arc (for the fourth time :P). In no way am I saying I hate Lisanna (I love her! She's so sweet and Mira-like...kinda), but I can't stand NaLi. It's NaLu all the way! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. Don't forget to R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I do not, in ANY WAY shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Even if I wished it from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Lisanna has a terrible jealousy ripping her apart from inside. And she can't help but resent that one name that starts with "L."

Lucy.

Lisanna convinced herself that it was because of the love that she was angry at Lucy, which made Lisanna angry at herself, because Lisanna really did love Lucy as a sister.

It was just her feelings for Natsu that got in the way.

Lisanna hiccuped quietly and prayed that neither Mirajane nor Elfman had heard her. She was too drunk to think straight; beer bottles were scattered around her in a dark room on Fairy Tail's upper floor. Cana had happily lent Lisanna a large portion of Cana's "boyfriend," which Lisanna had used to try and bury her jealously and misery with.

As of now, it wasn't really working.

She stumbled towards the railing, glad that darkness hid her drunken movements. Immediately, she wished that she had stayed hidden in the room. Natsu and Lucy conversed freely with Happy, Gray, and Erza, who all laughed when Lucy flushed and smacked Natsu.

Lisanna felt so betrayed for some reason...so hurt. She felt as though someone had replaced her. Everyone seemed to love Lucy, and Lucy responded fluidly, smiling at her family.

"No, no, no!" Lisanna shook her head, tears welling up in her blue eyes despite her small protests. "I'm glad Lucy joined and is having fun...I really am..." Lisanna decided to blame her misery and sadness on the Anima, on the Reverse-Anima that kicked her out of Edolas. But she refused to blame Lucy.

"How long are you gonna remain sulking up here, Lisanna?" Smooth fabric swished, and the sweet, delicate scent of roses floated over and twined around Lisanna lovingly. The gentle voice was soft and understanding.

Tears dripped down Lisanna's face as she struggled to control her wayward emotions. "I'm so sad...Mira-nee..." she hiccuped. "I feel like...I've been replaced (hic) by (hic) Lucy, but I (hic) want to be (hic) friends with her, cuz (hic) she's so sweet (hic)."

"What about Natsu?" Mirajane's soft reply shook Lisanna's unsteady heart.

"I (hic) LOVE Natsu!" Lisanna wailed. "But I love Lucy too! What'm I s'pposed to do?"

Mirajane walked to Lisanna and hugged her gently. "That's for you to decide, Lisanna. Whether you love Natsu, or whether it was just a childhood crush."

Lisanna wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Thank you, Mira-nee."

Mira continued to hold Lisanna as she cried herself to sleep. As much as she loved her sister, Mira didn't necessarily think Natsu was the best person for Lisanna. He was too wild and rowdy. Natsu needed a woman to keep him in line, and only Lucy could do that...and Erza.

With love, Mira brushed aside Lisanna's white bangs and smiled. When Lisanna was asleep, she seemed so at peace. So unconflicted.

Suddenly, Mira yawned as well, and snuggled against the already sleeping Lisanna.

"Goodnight, Lisanna," she murmured.

When Erza found the two sisters, they were fast asleep in each others arms. Erza smiled to herself.

"Fight on, Lisanna," she thought, and went to fetch Elfman.

* * *

EDIT - A/N: Okay, so this story hit over 200 views. THAT'S PROBABLY THE MOST I'V E EVER GOTTEN FOR A STORY. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. :') Also, I really want to thank **HeartlessAngel96** and** Saya Moonshadow** for reviewing! I'm probably not going to continue on with this piece, mainly because it was meant to be a one-shot and I've got no ideas for a second chapter, anyways. I would like you guys to review my stories more, though. Pretty please? Oh, and by the way, Mira **IS** a NaLu shipper in this story (in every story that will come of mine, that is). :) Boo-yah.


End file.
